Epic Love
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Kelly overhears Bucket say that he loves her. So why does she feel so different? Belly or Kucket, which ever it is, I'm sticking with Belly, because it's a actual word, and a reference to the first episode when Bucket called her that. First B&S fic.


Epic Love

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, I just write the stories that I write. Author's Note: This story takes place whenever you want it to, because I know that if I set it sometime, then there will be continuity errors.  
><strong>_

It was another day at Three Pieces' shop. Bucket was trying to figure out how to ask Kelly to be his girlfriend, and Skinner was 'helping' with it.

"So, you finish your speech and then I'll unveil the giant taco that reads 'Kelly will you go out with me?'" Skinner finished his plan.

"Where are we going to get a giant taco?" Bucket asked pointing out a hole in the plan, one that he found a little crazy.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Skinner said trying to calm Bucket down. Bucket looked confused. "So you practice the speech and I'll stand guard for Kelly, make sure she can't hear you." Skinner left and stood outside the shop. Bucket started talking to a surfboard pretending it was Kelly.

_"Okay, gotta keep a lookout for Kelly, make sure Bucket's secret is safe until the time is right. Let's see, Three Pieces, surfers, Taco guy, Kelly, more surfers, Aloe, wait, Taco Guy! Cool and, wait, Kelly!" _Skinner panicked and tried to stall her. "Kelly, funny seeing you here."

"I work here Skinner."

"Oh, that's funny, hey, Three Pieces said that you have the day off."

"No he didn't, I just got finished talking to him, he told me to cover while he does some things."

"Um, well, you need to go get tacos with me!" Skinner was reaching for an excuse.

"Okay, how about I put my bag up so Three Pieces will think that I worked, when in fact, I go with you." Kelly said trying to get Skinner to leave her alone.

"Sweet, I'll order for us and you can find me when I sit down." Skinner said running off to order tacos. Kelly walked into the store to start working when she saw Bucket talking to a surfboard.

"Well, I've been thinking about you a lot, and, well, I've wanted to tell you this for a while. I love you, will you go out with me Kelly?" Kelly looked up and dropped her jaw in shock.

_"Did Bucket just say that? Does he know I'm here?"_

"No, that's stupid, she'd never say yes to that." Bucket sighed and tried to come up with another speech. Kelly walked out the door without Bucket noticing her. She walked down to where Skinner was sitting.

"I thought you were going to drop off your stuff?" Skinner asked pointing at the purse Kelly had.

"Three Pieces will be fine, I just need to get away from it all for a moment."

"What happened?" Skinner asked interested.

"Well, Bucket ha-"

"Bucket! Oh I totally forgot, you can't see Bucket right now!" Skinner stressed. Kelly looked ashamed, Skinner could tell. "You already saw him, didn't you?"

"I never knew he felt that way." Kelly confessed.

"Well, he has, maybe you should go talk to him." Skinner said eating his taco. When he finished he left.

_"Did Skinner just say that?" _Kelly aske ke nothing was weird.

"Kelly, so, I guess I'll see you later, Skinner and I are going surfing." Bucket said heading out the door.

"Wait, before you go, can I ask you a question? And you have to answer truthfully."

"Sure, what is it?" Bucket said, ready for almost anything.

"Do you love me?" Except that. Bucket was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he promised that he would tell the truth, but he doesn't want to ruin his friendship either.

"What? Why would you ask a question like that? I mean, it's really, wow." Bucket said nervously.

"Okay, I see how it is." Kelly said getting angry. "I hope you and the surfboard have a good relationship." Kelly left the shop and walked towards the beach. Bucket was confused about what she meant with the surfboard, then it clicked.

"She saw me." Bucket ran to the door. "Kelly wait! I love you!" Bucket yelled. Kelly just kept on walking away. Bucket went back inside heartbroken. "I messed up, why didn't I tell her the truth." Bucket kicked a surfboard and hurt his foot. "OW!" Three Pieces walked in the store.

"Whoa, little dude, why the scream of pain?"

"Hurt my foot, Uncle Three Pieces."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with that anguished declaration of love I heard?"

"No, well, that caused it, sorta."

"Whatever, but I think Kelly needs the day off, cover for her."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>"Bucket couldn't even say it to my face, I hope he enjoys being alone and, wait, why do I care, it's not like I love him or anything." <em>Kelly felt her stomach hurt when she thought that. _"What, why, oh no, I do love him." _The pain went away. _"Great, why did I have to learn this now? I wish I didn't care about Bucket, things would be a lot less confusing." _Kelly was sitting in the sand on the beach with her knees cradled to her chin. She stayed like that for an hour, but at the rate her mind was going it only felt like a couple minutes. Kelly snapped back into reality when she realized that it was lunch time and she was hungry. _"I never did eat that taco Skinner got me. I wonder what happened to it? Skinner probably ate it." _Kelly concluded. She went to go eat lunch when she saw Bucket.

"Kelly, don't go, I need to tell you something." Kelly wanted to leave, but she knew that Bucket would follow her around and annoy her even more.

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything, you just caught me off guard." Bucket apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry that I brought it up. I don't even know why I asked." Stomach pain. "I mean, I think that it won't work out." Getting worse. "You and I just can't" Hurting whole body now. "Okay, fine, I asked you because I saw you and that's it." Still not going away.

"Oh, I see, well, I'll see you around Kelly." Bucket walked back into the shop. Kelly's stomach pain made it hard for her to walk away.

_"Why did I do that? Maybe it's because I don't want him to know that I like him and see if he still like's me. Well that failed. Now I wish that one of us would come clean, only not me, because I'm still confused."_ Kelly thought trying to distract from the pain as she tried to sit down. _"Okay, fine, I love Bucket, now work with me body!"_ Kelly then felt no pain and sat down. A little too hard and fell right off the seat. "Oh come on!" Kelly yelled. People looked at her. "Butter on the seat. Someone put it on, slipped off." They went back to their conversations. _"I hate you body, why won't you cooperate?" _She got up and sat in the chair and sighed.

"Hey, Kelly, why do you look sad, does this have to do with Bucket, because he's not doing too well either." Skinner said walking up.

"What do you mean? He seemed fine when he talked to me just now." Kelly said confused.

"That's because he had to get a pep talk from me and Three Pieces, he was crying in the back room for half an hour."

"Now I know you're lying, it's only been a couple minutes since Bucket yelled that at me."

"That was over an hour ago, you were gone for a long time." Skinner tried to explain to her.

"No, it was only." Kelly looked at her watch. "One hour ago, oh great, you're right." Kelly said panicking.

"Kelly, like I said before, he cares about you, you need to talk to him." Bucket walked off.

_"What is with him lately, he seems to be smarter." _Kelly thought. She walked to Three Pieces' shop. "Hey Three Pieces, where's Bucket?" She asked.

"Little dude went home, broken heart, blames in on himself, he _knows _it can't be _your _fault." Three Pieces said stressing those words.

"Is that sarcasm, or?"

"Nope, he honestly believes that he is the one who caused all this to happen."

"What?"

"Only a true man would blame himself when there are other people that are guilty. He really cares about you."

"Then why won't he say it to my face?"

"Have you given him the chance?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Kelly said, wondering if that was the case or not.

"Really?"

"I don't know, quit asking me, I'll talk to him tomorrow, geez!" Kelly exploded.

* * *

><p>Bucket was getting stuff out of his locker to go to class. When he shut his locker, he saw Kelly standing right in front of him.<p>

"Oh, um, Kelly, what are you doing here?"

"You never said it to my face." She told him.

"What, now?" Bucket was confused.

"If it's true, then yes, now." Kelly gave her ultimatum.

"Wait, why do you want me to say it?" Bucket asked getting closer to the truth.

"To prove that it's true." Kelly lied.

"You love me!" Bucket yelled. The people in the hall stared at them. "Nothing to see here, move along." He told them. The other students just shrugged and walked on.

"Bucket, say it for me." Kelly pleaded.

"What?" Bucket asked, hoping that she would continue.

"Say it to me!"

"And what, you'll leave this life behind you?"

"Huh?" Kelly was confused.

"You want me to say it if it's worth saving you."

"Bucket, you're making no sense." Kelly told him.

"Would 'I love you' be better?"

"Yes!" Kelly yelled frustrated.

"I've got one better." Bucket grabbed Kelly and kissed her. Kelly couldn't believe that he would do something like that, but she was more surprised by the fact that Bucket was a good kisser. Bucket broke off the kiss after about three seconds and looked in Kelly's eyes. "So, Kelly, will you go out with me?"

"..." Bucket was heartbroken at that, but he figured that she would always have her doubt and this was always a possibility. "Yes." Kelly spoke up. Bucket smiled at that. "I will go out with you." Then they walked off to class together holding each others hand, but Kelly had to turn around and walk the way they had come because her class was on the opposite side of the school.

* * *

><p>Later that day at the beach they were sitting down with their strawberry ice cream they decided on after they couldn't agree on vanilla or chocolate. Skinner walked up to them.<p>

"So, I guess you don't need this anymore?" He held out a very oversized taco that read_ 'Kelly, will you go out with me?'_

"Yeah, I think I got this handled." Skinner walked away happy for his friend.

"What was that about?" Kelly asked Bucket.

"It's a long story." Bucket told her.

_**So, did you like the story?**_Oh, great job holding up your promise. _**Look I may not be in your fanfic world****, but- **_Your fanfic world _**Whatever, I could tell that was sarcasm, and I understand, but I doubt that any of the people reading this fic do.**_ Well, that's your fault, I'm just a figment of your imagination so that you can write self-insert fics, I actually have no idea why you are pretending I'm a different person. _**Because you are.**_No, I'm your schizophrenia, sorta like Harry Potty, only less funny. _**Since when did Harry Potter have-**_Potty, not Potter, you should know this, you're the one whose watched them all so far. _**Why are you promoting other fan made projects when you should be promoting mine.**_There's a difference, they are funny, you aren't. They are romantic, you aren't. They know how to spell, you- _**Wolrd.**_I'm pretty sure that was on purpose. _**Yeah, tell yourself that.**_ We am. _**You are not my schizophrenia, you are my brother! **_Same difference, except for the fact that I'm more easily pronounced than schizophrenia. _**What, Robert?**_Yes. Anyways, I should probably tell these people to review, I know that sometimes the smaller the archive the more reviews. _**Hey, just because Power Rangers is huge doesn't mean that I don't get a decent sized review thing. Oh, review people.**_


End file.
